The Damned Are Our Angels
by LakynBacon
Summary: Abbadon had a child that is a demon/human hybrid, who is also a hunter named Nix. When Nix is on a hunt she meets the Winchesters, who don't know if they should trust her or kill her. Takes place during season 4. OC/Dean pairing...eventual Destiel in later chapters. Rated M for language and sexual references/scenes.


**Author's Note: The chapter titles will tell you the POV each chapter is being told from. This is my first Supernautral fanfic, and I am so excited to write it! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One

Nix

OoOoO

* * *

MIDDLE VALLEY MOTEL  
ALLENTOWN, PENNSYLVANIA-13:38

I turn the rusty motel room door knob and enter into an over decorated, dirty room. The wallpaper seems to peel away from the door due to water damage. _If only I had a normal life..._ I resist the urge to end that sentence with the many unending problems of being a hunter.

Moans and squeals of passion erupt from the room beside me. It's not like people are trying to save your asses from anything severe. Just keep disturbing me; that's completely fine.

I throw my grungy grey duffel bag onto the queen bed, and take out a beaten laptop. It goes on a desk close to my left while I look for a charger and my phone. I quickly place the charger into the crappy computer, and open it to continue my research on the hunt.

There have been reports of mysterious animal attacks in the area. Usually, this could be a Hell Hound coming to collect a sorry soul, a werewolf, or a vampire. I'm hoping it to be a lone vampire, so that I can ask it a few questions on the whereabouts of a certain demon.

The website for the local news has little to nothing on the attacks. They only mention a few names, and those happen to be rather common. My feet walk me over to my duffel bag, and I sift through the unorganized mess until I find my F.B.I. badge, a few twenty dollar bills, my driver's license, and a bottle of water. I find the secret pocket on the side of the bag and pull out my pistol and make sure that I have enough salt rounds in case of an attack. I find my nicest outfit for an outing and throw it on quickly, and pull my hair into a tight bun. I pull up my dress pants and insert the gun into a holder on my boots. _I have to at least be somewhat prepared._

After a fifteen minute drive and a few wrong turns, I pull my stolen hybrid car from a few states over with a new plate into the police station. I manage to find a spot that is close to the door and the exit of the parking lot.

Entering the office is always dreadful because of the drooling looks I get from the poor saps looking to have a one night stand with a fed. I walk up to the nearest skinny boy in a uniform and pull out my badge. "I'm Agent Gerald. I've come about the recent animal attacks. Could you help show me the way to the sheriff?" I fold up the badge at store it in my purse.

"Of course; just follow the hallway and his office is on the right." He smiles and thrusts his finger toward the direction. I nod, finding the usage of words less than necessary.

After knocking on the door and not hearing a response, I enter to find the sheriff getting head from a waitress. "Excuse me?" I continue the routine without missing a beat, pulling out my badge. "I'm Agent Gerald. I've come to collect information about the recent animal attacks." By now the girl was hiding her face and running out of the room. The sheriff quickly hid his pecker under the desk.

"Please excuse us. I'm sorry for the um..." The young sheriff's cheeks light up red.

"I don't care about your sexual tendencies. I'm here for the recent deaths." I put the badge away and turn to face the flustered man.

"Right!" His hands panic and reach for his drawers. He pulls out hand sanitizer and squirts it all over his hands and rubs it in. "I'm Sheriff Vakari. The cases were closed as bear attacks. Why are the Feds involved?"

"That is none of your concern at the moment. Why were they ruled as bear attacks when there are no woods around that even inhabit animals that could kill a cat? Were there any major organs taken from the scene?"

"We needed to give the family an answer as soon as possible. And no, we didn't find anything except one body was torn pretty badly. Another had blood splattered all around it. The last of the cases actually reported the body having little to no blood, and multiple puncture marks." Vakari's brows furrow as he thinks of the recent events.

_Great...it's probably a Hell Hound. I don't want to tangle with those right now at all. I should probably investigate further though. I don't want to have another hunt involve a mass slaughter again because I didn't look into it further.  
_

"May I examine the bodies?"

"I have an autopsy report on a few of the cases."

"You can do better than that, and I know it. Unless the bodies have been cremated then I should be allotted to see it, Vakari." I lean back on my right foot, waiting for a response.

"The bodies are at Huerta Memorial Hospital. I'll call right now to tell them you're on your way." The Sheriff pulls out a few files from his desk's drawers and lays them on the desk. '"These are the victims."

"Thanks." I reach out my hand to shake his, but quickly return it thinking about earlier. After grabbing the files and giving a quick nod, I leave the office.

_Goodness is everyone in this town having sex?_

* * *

HUERTA MEMORIAL HOSPITAL-17:02

Pushing through the doors to find the victims' bodies, I find an empty room. This is good considering that I really don't want to communicate with doctors and nurses. They ask stupid questions. Questions like: Why are looking for a heart? Why are you looking for sulfur? And my favorite, why are you putting your hands _there_?

Medical professionals always ask the funniest questions.

The Sheriff said he called. Why isn't there a nurse or someone to bother me? I take this as a blessing and rush to finish gathering evidence.

Before anything, I put on gloves, look at the files, and try to find the names on the body lockers that correspond with them. After pulling out the first one, my nostrils fizzle up and die. The pungent smell of sulfur is deadly. I run to some glass cabinets that look like they might have a mask. The thin material of it doesn't block out the horrible smell, and I rush to close the locker.

Have demons recently been here? What the hell is going on?

I go to another find the body of the girl that evidently had hardly any blood. The files reports that no autopsy has been done, and I mentally sigh. _At least it won't be tampered with as much as usual._

The puncture marks are more like lacerations than anything. They scale from her rib cage up to her neck, on every major vein. This can't be a Hell Hound.

Was the girl suicidal? This isn't anything I've seen from a supernatural animal before. I gently turn her head to each side, looking for any ectoplasm to explain what was going on. Unfortunately I see nothing except a small hole on the side of her neck. This can't be a Wraith, could it?

I find a q-tip and insert it into the hole, and I sigh with relief when I notice it doesn't go completely through. With a pull from the swab, I find black goo on the cotton tip. I smell it and am met with the unsatisfying smell of ectoplasm.

With that, I push the girl back into the cold locker and throw the cotton swab away. I find the victim that was told to be torn up. In fact, his body is just patches of muscles on his torso and on his shoulders. Again, I check for any ectoplasm. In the same spot as the girl I find the black goo.

Taking a quick leave from the laboratory, I find the only possibility is a ghost possession, or even ghost sickness. Along the hallway to the exit I come in contact with two attractive men dressed in cheap suits. _Are these guys actually feds?_ I nod at them and quickly try to leave as soon as I can. I remember wearing gloves so I wouldn't leave any fingerprints.

I can't wait to get back to the motel. This day has been more exhausting that it should've been.

* * *

MIDDLE VALLEY MOTEL-3:27

"Open up!" A deep voice starts yelling through the thin wood door. "This is F.B.I. Come outside, or we will have to force entry!" Knocks on the door become harder and louder.

I reach for the gun under the pillow beside mine and check the clip. My hands quickly reach for the blankets and pull them back, exposing my bare legs. I run quickly to grab my badge, hoping that it could pose as an excuse.

Another voice yells through the door, "We're coming in!" Whoever it is kicks it in, and points a gun at me.

I already have my pistol aimed at him. Another pair of legs comes in the room and points another gun at me. "I'm Agent Gerald, and you guys are?"

"Agents Robin and Wayne." The shorter of the two answers. Wait...these are the same guys from the hospital.

"Why did the C.O. send in more agents to do _my _job?" I retort. If I am going to win this, it has to be verbal. Besides, if I do anything else a hunter might come after me.

The man with short hair shrugs. "I guess he didn't think you could handle the job on your own."

"The commanding officer is a woman." I thrust my pistol even closer to them. "Who _are_ you two?"

"Do you want the honest truth?" The voice that woke me up belonged to a large, towering man. He lowers his gun, and motions his hands to show me to do the same.

Of course I want the truth; well, in this situation at least. "Yes." I still keep my gun pointed at them. A shot that wouldn't be lethal, but still keep them down for a few minutes while I escape.

"We're hunters."

"Fuck. I should have known a case like this would attract more." I lower my gun slightly, but it still aims at the shorter man's boot. "I am here on business. You two need to understand that my mission does not need to be tampered with. If you would please excuse yourselves, I need to get changed."

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us your name at least."

"Nix, and yours?" I point my pistol at the shorter of the two.

"Dean, and this is my brother, Sam."

"Winchester?" Please don't be these two. If they find out what I am then they are going to shoot me dead.

"Yes."

"Get out. I need to change my clothes." I flick my pistol towards the door.

"We'll stay in here. We don't want you running off. Besides, I think we should have a pow wow and exchange our thoughts." Dean puts his weapon behind his back.

I put my gun in safety and place it on the table. Grabbing my bag, I shift through it until I find some comfortable casual clothing. I shift shorts and tank top off of my body, and put them in the bag. After I finish, I turn around to find them with a flask of Holy water and salt.

"Really?" I show them my anti-possession tattoo, hoping they won't try those annoying tasks on me.

"We have them, too." They both pull the left of their shirts down to reveal a flawless replica. "But I still suggest we do the tests. Watch, we'll do them right now."

They both splash water on their skin and rub salt on top of it. I grab the containers from them and rub the salt on my skin. If I touch the water, they will see what happens and won't trust me. So I pretend to drizzle it, while letting it flow onto the stained carpet.

"Are you afraid of water?" Sam notices my flaw and decides to open his mouth.

"Childhood scar. The salt and tattoo should at least mean something."

Dean reaches in his pockets and pulls out a vial. He quickly unscrews it and throws it at me. The feeling of the Holy water on my skim burns. My cells rip apart and regenerate at an alarming rate to the humans. My eyes scrunch up and I release a yelp of pain.

_Shit!_

"What are you?" Sam asks.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to shoot, or tell any other hunters."

"Can't promise that sweetheart." Dean has his gun already pulled out and aimed between my eyes.

I place the salt and Holy water on the table, and turn to sit on the bed. "I...I'm an abomination. My mother was possessed when I was conceived and she carried me when I was a fetus. I am a demon-human hybrid. The only problem is that my mother is a Knight of Hell. I'm pretty much unbeatable, except Holy water just bloody stings like Hell."

"Let me get this straight." Dean leans back on his foot. "Your mother is a Knight of Hell?"

"No, she's a Leprechaun."

"I didn't ask for the smartass tone."

"I didn't ask for you two to get on my case! Whatever you two are here for is just going to hold you up. I need to find my mother, so if you would please get out of my way-"

"Hold up. Shouldn't we ask Cas, Dean?"

Dean shakes his head at the mention of the name. "He's just going to bring Uriel or another angel to fuck up this quick job!"

"He could have information!" Sam looks pissed by this point. Who exactly are the Winchesters?

"Or he would kill her on site before we even know who she is!"

"If you want to know something, feel free to ask. I mean, considering that you two woke me up in the middle of my sleep."

"Why don't we just do this case together?" Sam starts to suggest a bad idea. "We can kill something and move on with the needed information we came here for."

"Sam, I need to find Abbadon and kill her, or at least find something that can do that. If you guys don't know who she is, then you better stay out of this. I came here looking for someone that is causing these attacks that has information. If you want to help me catch this monster, I'm all in. But if you do anything to interrupt me, I swear I will-."

"You'll what?" Dean's serious face scares the demon inside of me, but I calmly take it as reassuring.

"You're hunters. You've seen what they can do! Imagine what a Knight of Hell's child can do as a hunter. I've erased demons off the map without even blinking." Sam looks shocked and starts to shake his head.

Sam's brows furrow. "How did you do that? Did you drink demon blood?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why would I do that when I can just do it by myself."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Dean interjects.

I bite my lip subconsciously as I think back to the last day I was in my hometown. My eyes immediately drop to the floor in sadness. "It was when I first discovered my true abilities. My dad thought that my mother passed away, that she wasn't a demon. We had no way of knowing what would happen if I got too angry." I turn to stare into their souls. "No other supernatural being can detect me, and I can only see a few every once in a while when I was younger. My power was forming quickly. I-I killed my father." A tear streams from my eye. My head starts to pound at the memory, and I can feel my lungs start to squeeze. "Now I've learned from my mistakes and have used my power to eradicate the world of the monsters that created me. There is also a rumor of the beginning of the rising of Lucifer. I want to be there to kill him. This stop is just a step of my way to killing the fallen angel that made me this way."

"Well then." Sam takes a step backwards.

"Are you guys going to leave or help me?" I demand, wanting an answer.

"We'll help you. Besides, how long have you been hunting for? You look like this is your first hunt." Dean answers for him and Sam.

"I've been hunting since I was fourteen. I'm now twenty-five, so if you would like to make fun of me again, go ahead. It's not my first, but it's not my last."

"Okay." Dean replaces his gun behind his jacket and rubs his palms together. "Ready to get started on research?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Please leave a review! I hope to have the next chapter up before the end of February, but only if people are interested. :)**

**To Gabby, for her birthday.**


End file.
